This invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing ethylene polymer in a loop reactor which is defined by a conduit in the form of a closed loop.
Olefin polymers, such as polyethylene, are typically produced by circulating monomer, catalyst and diluent in admixture through a loop reactor. The polymerization reaction is an exothermic reaction which generates considerable heat. Consequently, in order to maintain the reaction temperature at a desired level, a coolant fluid such as water is preferably circulated around and in contact with the exterior surface of certain pipe sections of the loop reactor.
It is particularly desirable to optimize the removal of heat from the reactor contents to either maximize the polymer production rate at a specific reaction temperature or minimize the reaction temperature at a specific polymer production rate so as to enable the production of polymers with lower densities.